Oliver exe: One Answer to a Million Prayers
by mudokonpops
Summary: Kayla is a sickly and lonely girl from New York. She receives her most beloved Vocaloid as a Christmas gift. As she starts to experiment with the program, she starts hearing a voice that always seems to be calling her "Master". What happens when she opens a program she's never seen on her computer before, "oliver.exe"? / OliverxOC, not Mary-Sue.
1. Chapter One: With A Smiling Heart

**Hello there~ This is my second story on here and I'm sorry if I'm no good at writing, this just came to me while I was listening to Oliver. I swear Kayla is not a Mary-Sue, I'm not a weeaboo, or anything. Their relationship is gonna go very slow. They're gonna be best buddies for a while, and Oliver won't really show up until about Chapter Three. Read on! Constructive criticism appreciated. c: Reviews are super loved! Whoo!**

* * *

Chapter One: With A Smiling Heart

* * *

It was a calm Christmas morning when this all started. About 7:30 AM and Kayla just couldn't sleep anymore. The almost-16 year old girl could never sleep well on Christmas Eve. The holiday didn't excite her anymore, so she wasn't sure why. Maybe because it was the one day of the year she could get something. Her family was poor and all throughout the year, no matter what she wanted or how much, she'd have to wait for Christmas. Or her birthday, but she was getting older and people were starting to care less and less.

This year there were three things she wanted, one thing above the other two. She'd wanted them for a long time, and decided she had enough ball jointed dolls in her little collection of 10. The neverending list of others could wait. This year, she just wanted _him_.

She tossed and turned in bed for an hour until her mother finally allowed her to wake her younger brother. While her brother had many cutely wrapped gifts in different shapes under the faux tree that was older than she was (it was tradition that one side of the tree belonged to the boy, and one two her), she knew those three boxes on the right belonged to her.

With a calm, sleepy smile, Kayla watched and waited as she allowed her sibling to open his first. There were many pictures taken, and she cleaned up the shredded holiday wrappings. And soon, it was her turn. She was still tired, and did not show her excitement to the fullest extent, but she felt it all in her gut. She slowly and neatly opened the biggest, strangely shaped box first. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over the white box which was covered with blue, pink and green shiny dots, and was shaped like a certain instrument. It was a violin case. She grinned and squealed, and admired it for a few minutes. For her birthday, which was three months away, she wanted a violin. Her mother was always one to excite her with things before she got the something it was meant for. The year before, she recieved many dog items as she anticipated her birthday gift, a puppy. Her first, who was now her best friend, Doriella.

She was urged to open the other two presents, so she carefully put the sparkling case aside. She eyed the remaining two carefully. She knew, if he was one of them, which he'd be. So next, she picked up the smaller of the two. Again she carefully removed the paper. Her jaw dropped at the surprise she wasn't expecting.

"IROHA?!"

Kayla couldn't help letting the screech escape her mouth. She had wanted Vocaloid Iroha Nekomura very much. Cutesy Hello Kitty design aside, she absolutely adored her unique voice. It reminded her a bit of her own singing voice, which she hid most of the time. She was too shy to show it off. At the moment, she was so excited, but Iroha was expensive. If she recieved Iroha, she probably wouldn't be getting the one thing she wanted most. Her heart ached at the thought, but she was still very happy, and made it show with a huge grin and words of excitement.

The final wrapped box was placed on Kayla's lap. It was the size of two Iroha's. The teen girl let a shaky breath in and out of her lungs through her nose. It felt like slow motion as she eagerly tore through the smooth paper material. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of what was hidden under the colorful wraps.

Two boxes, first sporting a giant V. It was Vocaloid 3 Editor. Under it, another box. This almost made her eyes water with complete happiness. It was him. The one she hoped so much for. It was Oliver, the adorable English Vocaloid of her dreams. His voice, appearence, everything about him made her feel like her heart was smiling. She hugged the boxed singer close, and let out shrieks of bliss. Her family was happy to see her happy, something that was rare.

She wasted no time loading her gifts up on The Old Girl. The Old Girl was a nickname given to her laptop, which was about seven years old and not so great as a computer. Unfortunately, it was all she had, and it was really something that The Old Girl was still alive and running. It took a while to install V3 and then to get Oliver going. She would save Iroha for later. She never used a Vocaloid before, and her Utau program never worked, so she now had to learn how to use it. An hour went by, and it wasn't too hard. The simple parts, at least. She made him talk and had many fits of giggles just messing around with him. Two PM rolled around and they had to leave for Christmas dinner with the rest of the family. The hours she was gone, she was just anxious to get back to Oliver. Once she was home, she ended up regrettably staying awake all night and still not getting the hang of using a Vocaloid.

After bickering with her mother the next morning for not sleeping, her brother went to a friend's house to play the new games they recieved, and Mother Dearest was off to work. The small girl was left alone in her mismatched pajamas and midback-length ,deep brown hair in a messy, low ponytail. Her very large brown eyed scanned the computer screen for a while, working more with Oliver until slowly, pain formed in the middle and sides of her stomach. With curses of annoyance and fear, she left her computer and sat on the old plush couch. She was not a well girl and suffered painful stomach issues pretty often. She couldn't even attend school because of the sickness and the anxiety it caused.

About an hour saw her stumbling around the kitchen, a water bottle in one hand while the other clutched at her abdomen. She was slightly sweaty and looked exhausted. She realized there was still an hour or two of pain ahead. Her watery eyes began to finally leak. She quetioned to no one, "Why?", "Why me?", "Why can't it just disappear?", etc. She broke down and covered her tear-soaked eyes. She cried for a few minutes until something suddenly broke the quiet air in the small apartment, causing her to gasp, her body tense as she fearfully looked around herself. Someone was speaking inside the house. She could hear them. Despite the horrible pain, she stood up straight and her eyes stayed wide. She could hear what they were saying now.

"Master... Master... Master..."

It sounded so sad. Who was it? Who was in her home? Where were they? Her heart skipped a beat when her brain processed the computerized sound and distinctive accent the voice carried.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... Oh dear.**


	2. Chapter Two: With A Hand On My Shoulder

**Heeeyyy readers. Trying to update this as often as I can. Oliver is coming! Reviews are super loved, so leave this story some? Here we go~**

* * *

Chapter Two: With A Hand On My Shoulder

* * *

That day after Christmas, Kayla couldn't find the owner of the voice that rang through her home. She was very freaked out, but thought that maybe she was going crazy. The voice repeated for a few short minutes, and then faded away. The teen was left trembling in fear afterword. At first she thought it was paranormal, but then she realized just whose voice it was. She may well have been insane, but it sounded just like Oliver. Yes, the computer voice, that Oliver.

It was very hard for her to do, but she tried to put it out of her mind. She was worried for her sanity. If it happened again, she'd have to get help. Still in immense pain, she hobbled over to the computer, which now had a black screen. She moved the mouse to check it out, and as she expected, Oliver's program was not open. She ended up shaking her head and trying to relax as the agony continued. There were no more voices for the rest of the day.

She didn't bother telling her mother, she would rather not worry the woman. She would get all up in the air. Thankfully it wasn't too long until her terrible pain eased, but she didn't touch the laptop at all. She ended up ignoring the computer completely for a few days. She was scared of what might happen.

'What's wrong with me?', she thought, 'I'm not insane. What am I doing?'. After pushing herself, she finally decided to use The Old Girl. More days passed without any incidents, much to the girl's relief. Unfortunately for her, she was still no good at the Vocaloid program. Somehow, though, she felt as though she was bonding with the little computerized singer. The thought made her smile. She was beginning to forget what happened.

A week was gone swiftly and a new year rolled around. School started, which meant homeschool classes for Kayla each evening. She had less time with her precious Vocaloid, and stress was getting to her. Stomach pain became all the more frequent, and migraines and small panic attacks left her feeling useless. Work was piling up, and today, she decided to take the day off. Her mother was not pleased in the slightest, but then, neither was she. And so the evening's class was cancelled. Now alone and slightly calm, she opened up Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver," The tired girl spoke to the screen with a smile. She had never spoken to it before, because she knew it wouldn't speak back. She was just being silly.

"Hello, master," A computerized-sounding, English accented, young voice sounded through the speakers. Kayla nearly leapt out of her seat.

"W-W-WHAT?!" She stuttered fearfully, eyeing the computer with large chocolate orbs. There was no response. Two or three minutes and many deep breaths later, she decided to speak again.

"I-I'm not "master". My name is Kayla."

"Kaaaayyy... Llllaaaah?" The voice replied, seeming as if sounding out her name in hopes that they were saying it correctly.

The girl was in awe. It could hear her, and it could respond to her. Was it Oliver? No, it couldn't be. Was it some sort of entity using the computer to communicate? Maybe. Was it dangerous? Possibly. But she wanted to talk to it some more. And so she did. They had small conversations, as sometimes the male voice was unable to respond to anything that was not simple. It did not seem bad, whatever it was, and so Kayla was extremely amazed and excited. She'd always wished for something cool like this to happen to her.

Two weeks flew by, and Kayla was feeling better. She was doing her work, was more awake during classes, took in information, was less tired and had no stomach or head issues or pains. She thought it must have been Oliver. Oliver, she called it Oliver, but didn't know what it really was. But, it had the voice of Oliver, and would never say it's name, so she called it Oliver. The intelligent entity was like therapy to her. It calmed her down and made her feel happy. She could keep going like this. She liked how she felt. She liked the "friend" she'd made.

"Wait, what's this?"

One early morning, Kayla noticed an icon on her desktop. One that she'd never seen before. The image that should have been the icon was "x'd" out, a tiny red "x" showing that the picture could not be displayed, for whatever reason. Below it read, " ". She wondered, was this a part of the program? A shortcut to Oliver? It wasn't there yesterday. It kind of freaked her out. Processing the situation, it reminded her of a creepypasta. She held her breath, as if her life was about to end, and double-clicked the ominous icon.

Nothing happened.

Kayla blinked. It was nothing? Just an unworking link? She let out the air from her lungs, but then froze. The screen started blinking. Going black, then back to normal. As seconds passed, it happened quicker and quicker. Something blared through the speakers. Something like a pained scream. It was so loud. She squinted her eyes and covered her ears. What had she just done?

The computer screen shone a bright color that she couldn't decipher, and then went black. It shut down. Completely afraid, she unplugged the electronic and hid the computer in a drawer no one ever used. She was scared. Very scared. It really was like something out of a creepypasta. She did not want that. She spent the rest of her day fearing for her life, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. A few days went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. She decided, the computer must have just flipped out and finally died. Poor Old Girl.

Unfortunately, that happy attitude from before didn't last long. The pain was back. Another day of class was cancelled and she was left hobbling around, cursing at the pain that surged through almost her entire body, stemming from her abdomen. It was insane. How could a simple stomach ache be so horrible? She felt like she was dying. And if she wasn't, she wanted to die. The pain was so strong that she couldn't even cry. She scratched at her skin and bit her lip and her nails ended up drawing blood, which somehow eased a tiny bit of the pain.

The sickly girl collapsed onto her bed and let the tears flow. She let out agonized words of sadness, speaking to no one, hoping that her God could hear her; that he'd help her for once. She stood, but ended up dropping to her knees beside the old piece of furniture. She let out a slightly loud cry and wrapped her arms around herself. She was the only one who could comfort herself, and so she did.

The small teen audibly gasped as she felt something touch her shoulder. She was wearing a lilac tanktop, so it pressed against her skin. She was warm, and it was chilly. And soft. And light. Did she dare turn around and see what this was? Her bloodshot eyes drifted to peak out of the corner of said eyes, and she saw it. It was a hand. A pale hand, either the size of her own (puny ones), or just a tiny bit larger. They had a pink tint to them, as if they'd been out in the cold for too long.

"Kayla, please don't cry."

That voice, it was that voice. The computerized, English accented, young boy's voice. A Vocaloid's voice. Oliver's voice. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her skin was crawling, and yet butterflies fluttered in her stomach, clashing against the pain. As terrified as she was, she had to turn around eventually. The hand wasn't leaving her shoulder. The feeling that a presence was behind her wasn't disappearing.

So that's just what she did. She swiftly turned around, still on her knees, and her light brown eyes met shining golden ones. No, not two. Just one. One golden eye.

* * *

**You have no idea how much I want to write a creepypasta but cannot find inspiration or an idea. Aaanyway. Oliver is here! TO BE CONTINUED... AGAIN!**


End file.
